Who's that girl
by The Forgotten Promise
Summary: There's a clone of Mikan, can Natsume tell who's who? What will happen to Mikan? ONE SHOT! I'M NOT ABANDONING MY GAKUEN ALICE MSN! and I hope you guys enjoy my story, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Who's that girl

Who's that girl

Summary: A stranger who have the double ganger alice purposely makes a double ganger of Mikan who will do the same things as Mikan. Can Natsume find out who's the real Mikan? ONE SHOT!

The one and only Chapter 1:

Mikan's POV:

Today is such a nice day, I wake up especially early because today I have to go on a date with Natsume to the amusement park.

Flash back:

"Natsume, will you go to the amusement park with me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Hn, who will want to go to that stupid park with you! Ugly." he said.

"Pretty PLEASE!" I said.

"No!" he said firmly.

"Waaaa… Hotaru chan, my _boyfriend_ won't go to the amusement park with me and call me ugly…" I said with a fake sob because I know that if my best friend hears something like that, the next action will be…

"Go to the amusement park with her or you'll die in this moment." Said my best friend firmly with her newest version baka canon pointing at Natsume's head.

I add my puppy eyes to convince Natsume.

"Please…" I said.

"Okay, and Imai, put the stupid canon of yours away from me." He said. But he said something wrong, what's wrong? Look at his speech he said… "Okay, and Imai, put the **stupid** canon of yours away from me." That word made him unconscious with Hotaru's baka canon. And she said, "You're the one who's stupid."

End of flash back

I go to the bathroom and take a quick bath. I'm wearing a white spaghetti top with babyish pink bubble dress with my favorite white sandals.

I go to the park by my limousine (did I mention she's rich? Explanation: she's a famous star and her family's company is the world's second large.)

When I see him we go into the park and the first thing we play is roller coaster and through out the whole roller coaster time, I feel like someone or something's watching over us… NOT MY BODYGUARDS, IS IT? But I told them not to follow me and I know they'll obey me, if it's not them then… who?

Noon

Natsume and I go into the restaurant and eat our lunch, I ordered a plate of bolognaise spaghetti while Natsume ordered the curry beef rice! After the lunch, I go to the bathroom, but while I'm washing my hands… I feel strange… a little bit dizzy… and at last I fell unconsciously on the floor but before I completely loose my conscious, I see someone smirking, a girl with a another me, another words, a clone, beside the girl and I faint.

When I regain my conscious, I go out of the bathroom and find that Natsume is gone! I immediately go around the amusement park to search for him but I can't…

I have a decision, it's … call my bodyguards and I'll ask them to help me find him. While I'm finding him, the manager of the park sees me and asks me will I sing a song before the firework at 7:30 at the stage for the visitors and I say yes. But after that I continue running to find Natsume. Suddenly my phone rings.

"Miss, we saw the boy and he's in the Ferris wheel area." Said one of bodyguard named Tsubasa, he's the friendliest and kindest of all so I make him my friend.

"Okay, thanks Tsubasa." I said as I start to run to the Ferris wheel area.

This moment, I'm hurt, I see Natsume…is dating… another girl… but that girl's appearance is the same as mine! But it seems like Natsume didn't realize that that's not me! One of my hateful drop of tear drip down to my cheek.

7:30, the clock in the middle of the park shows it to me and I realize it's time to go to the stage.

As I go up to the stage, I hear cheers and shouts and I get the mic. And say,

"Everyone, I, Mikan Sakura, am going to sing you a song,"

(Natsume's side)

"Mikan Sakura? Mikan? Is that you?" said Natsume pointing at the brunette beside him which is _not_ Mikan but looks like Mikan.

(Real Mikan's side)

"This song is for a guy who I know is in this park walking with another girl!"

I sing, I'm preventing my tears to roll down.

**There were places we would go at midnight **

**There were secrets that nobody else would know...**

**There's a reason but I don't know why**

**I know don't why, I don't know why**

**I thought they all belonged to me**

**Chorus**

**Who's that girl? **

**Where's she from? **

**No, she can't be the one **

**That you want **

**That has stolen my world **

**It's not real, it's not right **

**It's my day, it's my night **

**By the way, who's that girl **

**Living my life **

**Oh no, livin' my life... **

I can't make it anymore, my tears roll down as I sing

**Seems like everything's the same around me (around me) **

**Then I look again and everything has changed **

**I'm not dreaming, so I don't know why**

**I don't know why, I don't know why**

**She's everywhere I wanna be**

**Chorus**

**Who's that girl? **

**Where's she from? **

**No, she can't be the one **

**That you want **

**That has stolen my world **

**It's not real, it's not right **

**It's my day, it's my night **

**By the way, who's that girl **

**Livin' my life **

**I'm the one who made you laugh **

**Who made you feel **

**And made you sad **

**I'm not sorry **

**For what we did, and who we were **

**I'm not sorry, I'm not her**

**Chorus**

**Who's that girl? **

**Where's she from? **

**No, she can't be the one **

**That you want **

**That has stolen my world **

**It's not real, it's not right **

**It's my day, it's my night **

**By the way, who's that girl **

**Livin' my life **

**Oh no, livin' my life... **

My eyes are teary red now and as I finish the song, applause is heard everywhere now because they made my mic. the loudest .

I said thank you and run off the stage because I saw Natsume with the _fake_ one in the crowd just now, and as I run to the exit of this park, I see Natsume running after me with his fake me and when I'm at the exit and I rush into the limousine with my other bodyguards and when I'm in the car, I open my window, I see Natsume panting in front of the window. Before I tell the driver to go away I said this to him,

"I'm very disappointed to you that you can't even recognize who's your real girlfriend! You BAKA! I HATE YOU!!" I said the last sentence while my tears fall down again.

Then I left Natsume who dumb folded.

I arrived home, I rush back to my room and I didn't let my parents to see my crying face.

I'm in my room, crying, and Tsubasa comes in.

"Do you care to tell me why?" he asked.

"Not really… I see Natsume (sob) and another me (sob), which looks exactly like my personality and me too! In short, a clone, and he (sob) can't EVEN FIGURE OUT WHO IS THE REAL ONE!" my tears are like fountain, I'm crying non-stopping.

"THAT KID!! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO MIKAN!" Tsubasa said with flames in his eyes.

The next day, I didn't go to school for a few reasons:

1. I don't want people to see my teary red eyes

2. I don't want to see that bastard.

3. I don't want to see Natsume and the clone's lovely-dovely moments

The last: I don't want people to mix the clone and me again, it pisses me off.

The next day when I go back to school, I go faster than the two of course, I waved and shouted everyone good morning and seat on my seat. When the two come in I see the clone grabbing Natsume's arm and walking in with the waving and shouting like me. I'm angry, in my heart, and I still have to pretend to smile.

"What happened? Erm… are you the real Mikan or the clone?" even my best friend asks this stupid question.

"HOTARU CHAN? WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? I'M THE REAL MIKAN? HOW CAN YOU FORGET ME? I'M THE REAL ONE!" I said angrily.

"But both Mikans is acting the same!" said Anna. I can tell that she's confused too, not in her voice, but in her eyes.

'_There are two Mikans, which should I choose?_' thought Natsume.

"Maybe you should just have a little competition between the two and see which one you think is the real one!" said a certain mind reader.

'_Stop reading my mind or you're dead by the next second!'_ thought Natsume.

Koko gulped, he knows that he should stop because he doesn't want to go to the hospital because of burnt seriously.

After school, the competition between the clone and the real Mikan begins.

The one and only competition is to cook, the title is to cook fried rice.

Mikan chooses to cook egg and ham fried rice whereas the clone will cook ham and sausage fried rice!

Tasting time!

'_The first fried rice (which is Mikan's) is delicious but the second one (which is the clone's) is awful!_' thought Natsume the only judge.

"I have decided, the one who wins is … (drum roll) the one who made the ham and sausage fried rice one!" announced Natsume.

"WHY?" ask Mikan.

"Because I know that the real Mikan doesn't know how to cook so the one who cooks awfully is Mikan." Said Natsume.

"I'm the real one, do you know why I cook so well? IT'S BECAUSE I KNOW I COOK AWFULLY SO I ASK MY MAIDS TO TEACH ME HOW TO COOK AND SEE! WHAT'S THE ENDING OF ME?" I said with tear rolling down my cheek.

That time I just hate him so much that I don't want to live so I go to the roof and jump down the 37th floor.

When I'm down there, dying, Hotaru said to Natsume,

"Hey, I think that's the real one! Why don't you go and check if she is dead or not?"

"Hn, she's the clone," Natsume said it firmly.

But when Natsume is going to reach the clone, the clone suddenly disappear as if it's a clone! This time, Natsume know that the one who's dying is his beloved one so he rushes to the ground floor and call an ambulance, trying to save her.

In the hospital (Normal POV)

'_Mikan, please don't die!_' thought the young lad with a worried face.

Mikan fainted for 2 days already, the doctor told Natsume that if the patient doesn't wake up for 2 more days, he told Natsume to be prepared.

The third day, Natsume is worry to death and a miracle happens.

Mikan slowly opens her eyes, and see a boy sleeping beside her, she pats him, attempting to wake him up.

"MIKAN! YOU'RE UP!!" shouted Natsume with joy when he woke up a second ago.

"What? Mikan? Who's that and the most important thing, who are you?" ask the brunette in total confusion.

"OH MY GOD! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'VE LOST YOUR MEMORIES!" shouted Natsume.

'_YES! My plan is working!_' thought the brunette. She's smirking inside.

She pointed at herself in confusion.

And…

"(seriously)I…I… (burst out a chuckle) HAHAHAHA!! NATSUME YOU'RE SOOOO EASY TO FOOL!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" said the brunette.

"BAKA! YOU WORRIED ME TO DEATH!!" shouted Natsume.

"Okay, okay, I'm here, am I?" said Mikan.

Natsume missed her so much that he kiss her on the lips and lift her bridal style.

"You've scared me, in exchange, you have to date me." Said Natsume with the infamous smirk.

"Hey, but I'm still in the hospital!" said Mikan who is pouting.

"Not anymore!" said Natsume and he lift her to her room and let her change.

When Mikan finished changing, they go out and Mikan finds that there is a clone again in front of her room, and Mikan asks Natsume,

"Natsume, who's that girl?"

End

Author's note:

I have the idea of writing this story coz I hear a song called "Who's that girl" ( by the way, the song that Mikan sings is "who's that girl - hilary duff") and a story and Mikan sings that song too! And sorry for the cliffy, lame ending… If I copied you some details, sorry, I didn't mean to and hope you enjoyed my story! (It's ok that you won't review but of course it's better, I know that they're silent readers here!) Lastly, **I'M NOT ABANDONING MY "GAKUEN ALICE MSN OKAY? I'M JUST LAZY! **(I KNOW THERE ARE PLENTY OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES COZ MY GRAMMAR STINKS!)


	2. Stuffs to make it clear!

Things to say it clear:

Things to say it clear:

1: The double ganger is made by Luna.

2: The last clone in the end is an illusion by Yuu (Iinchou).

Sorry for not saying things clear! I'm just tooo lazy because of holidays! And if you like, you can even use my story to make another longer one but **YOU MUST ASK ME FIRST!! **


End file.
